Dear our beloved teacher, MrRedfield
by Pierre Nivans
Summary: Ada guru killer di sekolah Madeleine Dkk. dan dia seoertinya mempunyai masalah mental...


Dear Our Beloved Teacher, .

Disclaimer  
Resident Evil – Capcom

Chappy 1 !

Nama gue Madeleine Lie, panggil gue Azusa, gue adalah cewek berumur 12 dan cukup terkenal di SMP. Santa Maria Della Strada sebagai cewek heboh, sebuah hal yang biasa aja bisa tau tau menjadi hal yang menghebohkan hampir seluruh SMP. Misalnya…

Saat gue memutuskan ikut lomba make up pas Class Meeting untuk memperingati 17 Agustusan padahal gue ga bisa make up, itu kalo jadi, menornya bisa membuat Nabilah dari JKT48 muntah muntah, beneran. Gara gara itu, semuanya pada ga mau ikutan, takut mukanya jadi mirip Bagong, maybe?

Gue juga ga suka barang barang feminism, kayak misalnya Highheel, apa gunanya juga sih, kalo ga selain menambah untung yang bikin sepatu terus yang pakai musti ke Dokter karena kena VARISES? Atau tas Hermes, Bitch Please, Tas Kanvas yang Juli jual (Juli adalah temen gue yang mempunyai bakat menjual barang barang yang sangat berguna untuk gue dan temen temen gue.) lebih lucu daripada tas totol totol Hermes, bahkan, itu tas bisa gue dapet KWnya dengan harga 10x lebih MURAH(Iya, anda membacanya dengan sangatlah benar), atau mungkin pakaian pakaian dari designer yang namanya sunggulah sangatlah tidak pantas untuk diingat karena bikin pusing aja (Mending menghafalkan nama temen temen gue yang kadang kadang gue suka kebalik…), kadang kadang, pakaian mereka itu tidak pantas untuk dipakai kalo pergi ke Pasar diseberang rumah gue, kayak orang gila aja.

Dan, satu hal lagi, gue suka isengin guru, malah sampai ada yang marah dan hampir tampar gue (Sepertinya dia kebanyakan nonton Putri Yang Digoreng itu…), Dan, gue dengernya, ada guru baru yang ngajar di sekolah gue, berarti…

Kita, kelas 8A, siap membuat kehidupannya kacau, dengan kejahilan kita, MUAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"Mad! Bangun!" Teriak Kelly, teman sebangku gue sambil mengoyangkan badan gue yang segede Bagong, "Ada apaan sih!" Amuk gue. "Guru barunya mau masuk ke kelas kita!" Teriak Kelly, gue pun menyadari sesuatu, guru itu mengajar di pelajaran Miss. Kiky, yang digosipkan menikah dan pindah ke Bandung, gue kirain cuma bercandaaan stand up comedynya Harry yang selevel dengan Raditya Dika, penulis kesukaan gue selain Lexie Xu. Ternyata, beneran!

"Mad, menurut lo, ini guru kita musti apain!" Tanya Kelvin dengan mata jahilnya, biasa, anak jahil bakalan melakukan hal hal yang mungkin diluar kepala manusia normal. Macam Kelvin. "Coba lo nari Harlem Shake di atas bangku, teriak Ia Mulai Lapar." Saran gue, iya, saran itu sangatlah buruk untuk masa depan Kelvin, tapi, bodo amad, lagian, he is enjoying this shit, why not?

Dan begonya, si Kelvin naik ke kursi dan nari Harlem Shake PAS guru itu masuk ke kelas. Gue langsung pengen memasang muka facepalm. Seharusnya, gue ga usah suruh dia naik kursi.

"Hey, You! What The Hell are you doing? Get Down From The Chair! Are you moron?" teriak itu guru yang ternyata seorang NATIVE CAUCASIAN! Ok, ini sudah triple mampus, mampus mampus mampus, Inggris gue masih blepotan macam gue makan es krim Cold Stone hasil Buy 1 Get 1 dari kartu kredit cici gue, ini sangatlah TIDAK BAGUS. SANGATLAH TIDAK BAGUS, TEMAN TEMANKU YANG INGGRIS JUGA BLEPOTAN.

"Mad, dia ngomong bahasa paan?" Tanya Kelvin, "Bahasa Inggris, bego, artinya Lo turun dari kursi." Kata gue ngasal. "Hey! Did you hear me? Or… are you have any hearing problem?" Tanyanya. "Yes… eh… No…" jawabnya ngasal, "Answer me! Can you answer this answer VERY seriously?" teriaknya , ia mulai mengambil penggaris kelas, kita semua mulai panic, Kelvin mulai ketakutan, bahkan mau nangis, gue ga bisa diam aja! Guru baru aja udah belagu sama temen gue!

Gue langsung teriak "Wait ! scumbag! Don't do that! It is against the human rights! You moron! " dia pun noleh ke gue dan mengarahkan penggaris kayu itu ke gue, "No playing heroes, Miss, you're just a student, and I'm you GODDAMN TEACHER!", gue pun balas jawab, "Yeah, you're my teacher, but, you're trying to kill your GODDAMN PUPILS ! ARE YOU INSANE? A MINDLESS UGLY MAN? I BET, IF YOU'RE CRYING, YOU'RE HAVE AN UGLY CRY!" teriakan gue pun mengagetkan dia, dia pun menatap gue dengan emosi yang seperti akan membunuh gue.

Ok, seharusnya, gue ga usah ngomong seperti itu. Sekarang gue bener bener wrecked up. 100% wrecked up.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU!" Teriaknya ke gue, "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU! I'M ONLY SCARED WITH MY PARENTS AND GOD! BY THE WAY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Balas gue, mungkin, seharusnya gue ga melakukan hal ini…

"Tenang! Ini kenapa sih!" Tanya Bu Irmina tiba tiba, Syukurlah, Ibu Irmina datang tepat waktu…

"Bu ! Ini guru baru mau bunuh Kelvin!" teriakku, "Iya! Pakai penggaris kelas!" teriak Julio, "Kenapa … PSIKIOPAT KAYAK DIA BISA JADI GURU!" teriak Michael Joshua, "Tenang! Tenang! Madel, kamu keluar dulu, terus cerita ke ibu." Ajak Ibu Irmina, gue pun keluar bersama Ibu Irmina, sampai saat ini, gue ga bisa berpikir, pikiran gue teracak acak, mana mungkin laki laki brengsek itu mencoba membunuh temanku sendiri? Laki laki macam apa dia?

* * *

Istirahat….

"Itu laki laki bener bener psikopat ! belum apa apa, si Harry ditampar sama dia karena melamun! Liat aja, pipinya Harry merah banget !" kata Enggar. "Itu guru mah mati aja, nyemplung ke laut." Kata gue kesal, "Terus, dia ngomongnya bahasa inggris! Ngomong apa gue juga ga itu, dia bilang, ga ngerti artinya apaan, dia bilang 'Don't ever play jokes in front of me.', gila! Pakai mata melotot!" lanjutnya, "Napa sih, Pak Stanles musti milih that insane man?" Tanya gue, Enggar hanya menggelengkan kepala dan menaikan bahu, artinya, dia ga tau sama sekali.

"Mad! Dipanggil !" teriak Harry, bekas tamparannya masih kelihatan di pipinya, "Siapa ?" Tanya gue ke Enggar, "Guru sedeng itu, Chris Redfield. Bekas tentara." Jawab Enggar.

Mampus tingkat TOEFL.

Gue pun langsung keluar ke kelas dan ikut Harry menuju ke Ruang Guru di lantai 4, selama gue berjalan menuju ruang guru, seluruh murid murid pun melihat gue dengan mata pasrah, mungkin dia pasrah gue bakalan dibunuh sama psikopat itu.

"Mad, gue ga tau apa yang lo lakukan, tapi, itu cukup heroic, itu manusia bego seharusnya digituin, kenapa manusia kayak gitu hidup? Kayak ga pernah ngerasain masa remaja aja…" kata Harry kesal, "I don't know, maybe, he had mental illness . Dunno." Jawab gue cuek.

Kita pun sampai di Ruang Guru, "Mad, kalo ada apa apa, lo panggil RSJ Grogol. Itu adalah option terbaik, atau lo mau berakhir menjadi _Steak_. It's up to you." Kata Harry, "Tenang, ini masalah kecil." Kata gue enteng, "Good luck." Kata Harry sebelum meninggalkan gue, sebenernya, gue ketakutan, tapi, apa daya. Gue harus menegakan keadilan!

Gue pun membuka pintu Ruang Guru, anehnya, hanyalah Chris didalam ruangan guru, mungkin, mereka pergi makan? Dunno.

"Well, ,please sit, I want to talk about your wild behavior. Screaming in front of teacher isn't good. " kata si bule, gue pun duduk dan menjawab "Because, you're try to kill him, butcher.", "I'm not a butcher, I'm your teacher, and also, I'm an ex-soldier from BSAA. I can shoot your head if you disobey me.""That's why, I call you a butcher, asswipe.""SAY IT AGAIN?""Asswipe? how many times I must say asswipe? Till the recess is over?""Shut your dirty mouth off!""Well, how about you? How many goddamn time you're slap my friend, restrict their happiness, oh c'mon, we're just a teenager, we want to have some fun!""But, your friend is too naughty!""How about you? How many innocent people did you kill, including your friend?""Shut up! Piers… no… GET OUT FROM HERE!"

And then, gue keluar dari Ruang Guru dengan wajah tersenyum, That's how to treat a murder machine like Chris Redfield.

TBC


End file.
